A Secret, A Vow, A Forbidden Love
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: "I know that I cannot love you- you're human, I'm an angel. But I've already bitten the forbidden fruit. Won't you have a taste as well?" -Piko/Pikan x Len; Based on the song Alluring Secret Black Vow by Hitoshizuku-P


A/N: New story, yay. I should really work on my others... Nevertheless, this one is based on the song Secret Black Vow, or Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~ or however you stylize it, mainly the Piko cover made by LuYurippe. I'm sorry, I just love it. So much. xP

I'm trying a darker writing style, since it's a tragic story and all. (You all know how it goes, right?) I hope you all like it!

If you like great stories (not like mine are any good...), you should read AliceUnderSkies13's stories. She writes with such amazing details and the moods are really set well. I currently love her oneshot collection Imaginary Persons: Len's Search for Love. :D

Disclaimer: Are disclaimers even necessary on a site for fan fiction, anyway?

* * *

Life was perfect up in the heavens.

Key word: was. Until the day of the devilish mistake.

Since then, havoc was wrecked upon everything. More people on earth turned to the dark. And nothing was ever the same again.

The angels would search for the guilty party for hours, days, neglecting their normal duties; not keeping watch on earth, not trying to prevent more people from turning. Until finally the one at fault was discovered: a curious young apprentice angel, who claimed it all to be a mere accident. Of course, the head angel wouldn't buy it.

So the apprentice was banished from the heavens, but was given a time period to redeem himself. If he couldn't do so, he was to be sent to the underworld for eternity. And, as a further reminder of what he had done, his right eye color was morphed, from being a soft pale blue into a seafoam green.

And thus started his descent downward.

...

"Ah, excuse me? Are you alright?"

_Such a heavenly voice. So pure and clear._

I slowly opened my eyes to a light blue above me. Slowly blinking, I had to take it in for a while before realizing one thing: that it was the sky. I wasn't used to its radiance, after all; up in the heavens, we only ever looked down on it.

And that confused me. Why would I be looking up at the sky? Where was I, anyway? What happened?

"Ah! Thank goodness, you are alive!"

_The voice again._

I struggled to sit upright, my head dizzy and spinning, propping myself up with my right arm. I looked around at my surroundings. Bleak, empty, dark. Not at all like in the heavens; everything was blindingly bright and full of life. I tried to collect my thoughts. Last thing I remembered was my trial. The punishment. The fall...

"Um, excuse me?"

_Who is it coming from?_

My mind racing still, I turned around in the direction of whoever was near me. And when I did, everything just slipped away from me.

His appearance was a perfect match for his gentle, clear voice: short golden blond hair that delicately framed his fair face, the back of it tied in a small ponytail; and bright, shining eyes, the same shade of blue as the sky above us, conveying all of the emotions racing through his mind, that couldn't be expressed visually.

My breath caught itself in my throat, if only for a moment.

But I quickly regained my composure and coughed lightly in an attempt to cover that I had been staring at him. "U-uh, I, uh, sorry, what?" I somehow stammered.

He raised his eyebrow a little and tilted his head to the right in confusion. I mentally cursed myself for sounding so stupid. _How could I possibly be so embarrassing within five minutes of consciousness?_

A light giggle broke me out of my berating thoughts. In disbelief, I turned to the boy, who was laughing softly now.

"I-I'm sorry for this, i-it's just your reaction was- hahaha!" he stammered, still laughing. I felt my face getting redder, if only just a bit.

His laughter died down after a while and he gave a sigh. "I apologize for that," he said with a bow. "I'm glad that you are alright now! If you had had something wrong with you, I wouldn't have known what to do!" As he talked, he broke into a wide smile that stretched across his perfect face, making him look more dazzling, if that was even possible.

At this, my heart started thudding faster.

_What is with all these reactions to whatever he does? I fell from the heavens barely five minutes ago!_, were the thoughts racing in my mind after that. _I__ don't even know who he is... yet why does he make me feel like this?_

Unaware of the mental battle I was having, he extended his hand out towards me, his fingers curled and his palm facing up. "Anyways, my name is Len Kagamine, and it's very nice to meet you! I hope we will get along well!"

I looked at his outstretched hand, which looked so open, tempting to take. I shifted my gaze to his face, which had a smile on it, and his bright cerulean eyes that reflected me in them, filled with trust and a glimmer of hope.

Whereas I was filled with uncertainty, distrust in myself.

I reached up and took his hand in mine, entwining my fingers with his.

"I'm Piko."

I didn't know it at the time, but I had already begun to fall for him.

...

Above the clouds, up in the heavens, was the realm of the angels. They were all perfect, all sinless.

One, however, was different.

A figure sat hunched over a pool of water that reflected the earth below. The room was dark, with countless things scattered around it. Many of them were stuffed toys, all ripped apart so that the stuffing fell out the edges, all with a pair of scissors stuck into their plush heads.

"Oh, Mimi, is my Piko seeing someone else, now?" the figure drawled, fingers delicately running over a relatively unscathed plush rabbit. The rabbit, coined Mimi, could not answer, for it was not living.

A smirk from the figure. The sound of metal scraping off of a surface could be heard before the rabbit was stabbed. It silently fell to the floor with a soft thud. The figure gave a giggle, one that sounded much too innocent. One that masked insanity.

"Well, now that will have to change, won't it?"

* * *

A/N: Man, why am I up now, it's like 2:30 in the morning. Oops.

Anyways, I'll do my very best on this story; I hope that you'll enjoy it! Please read and review! Thank you in advance!

(too much exclamation marks eugh)


End file.
